


Save The King

by Arius_Starwalker



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I made a fanfic out of the commemorative illustration for the new MaruMa series, M/M, YuuRam - Freeform, just another casual yuuram, kyou kara maou S, super excited, the author of this fanfic has read all 17 vols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_Starwalker/pseuds/Arius_Starwalker
Summary: So here I was, donning the royal mantle and crown, over my gakuran inspired royal garments, standing on the lavish chariot in the middle of the parade procession with hundred soldiers of each regiment in front of and behind me, while I waved my hand around awkwardly, clearly out of place.It is festival time! And, Yuuri, as the Maou, is out there addressing his subjects, with his trusted companion naturally by his side.I wrote this fanfic for commemorating the commemorating illustration for the new kkm manga, Kyou Kara Maou! S !!Read for more info on that.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Save The King

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a fic for the commemorative illustration of the new kkm manga?
> 
> YES.
> 
> Kyou Kara Maou! S (or, Super) is available [here](https://comicbushi-web.com/episode/13933686331795933166), and so is the picture (Wolf looks so adorable there!)
> 
> The manga is freely available, and you can freely comment as well, no ID reqd. You can directly support MaruMa like this! Go comment away! (and praise the Royal Couple!!)
> 
> P.S: If you are commenting, write Yuuri and Wolfram, or Royal Couple (yuuram is not used in Japan). [Also don't shorten Wolfram, cause then it becomes Wolf, which can be translated to ookami instead... Idk]. Better safe than sorry, yeah?  
> 

"Oh, Your Majesty! There you are!", came Günter's excited, and slightly rushed, voice.

As usual, I was trying to escape and enjoy the sunny day with my cute daughter.

I know I was abandoning my duties, but in my defense, Wolf was doing it too. The said blonde demon, who was leaning against the tree, also perked up at Günter's cr- call.

"Is something the matter?", Wolfram inquired, his right eyebrow lifting up as he did.

"His Majesty has yet to attend the lecture about tomorrow's festival, including the detailed process, implications and origin of it!", Günter exclaimed, trying very hard to emphasize the importance of a very long lecture, for a parade festival of sorts that would take place the next day- or something like that.

"Like it will get inside his brain anyway", I catch Wolf mutter under his breath.

That was rude. But, yeah, what he said. Spare me the torture!

I looked at Wolfram, trying my best to convey how I absolutely wanted to avoid this tiring lesson.

Come on Wolf, your fiancé is in trouble!

"Didn't you say you already finished your lessons?", Wolfram asked, directing his emarald orbs at me.

Did you forget your marital vows?

"Yuuri, are you skipping your studies?", Greta chimed innocently, as if she never expected her father to do something like that.

My dear, sweet daughter, please don't say that! Do I come off that irresponsible!

"Yuuri, you should go now. As the ruler of this kingdom, it is your duty to know about your culture", the prince added solemnly.

Your King is pleading here! How can you ignore it?

"Now, off you go!", The devilish angel exclaimed, pushing me forward, and I was made to reluctantly follow Günter.

I saw that smirk, Wolf!

.  
.

I sigh inwardly, waving my hand to the crowd, as I remember that five hour long lecture- yes, five. Günter, as always, went on a tangent again. None of it was all that helpful for this festival though, just saying.

Now, for a quick ShinMa history lesson- which should've been all that was required for me to know of! A very long lecture short, this festival, called "Rette Den König", was celebrated in honour of the procession that took place, done by the people of Shin Makoku, towards the Blood Pledge Castle, for aiding the 19th Maou. In this parade festival, the Maou goes around in a chariot thanking the people for their bravery and loyalty.

So here I was, donning the royal mantle and crown, over my gakuran inspired royal garments, standing on the lavish chariot in the middle of the parade procession with hundred soldiers of each regiment in front of and behind me, while I waved my hand around awkwardly, clearly out of place.

Especially with Lord von Beilefeld Wolfram standing firmly beside me, as the rightful Prince Consort, in his Lion Blue attire, looking the part of the Maou more than I ever could. The sunlight softly fell on his golden locks, giving it a divine glow. The rays made his eyes shine, like how it'd illuminate the bottom of the lake. Beautiful, was an understatement.

As I formed a weary smile, a warm hand rested on my back, accompanied by Wolf's soft reassurance. "You're doing great for a henachoko."

I glanced at Wolfram again, now with his signature smile that he had for me, a mix of his confident and trusting smirk. To think I would feel so relieved by this, it feels like he has got me wrapped around his fingers sometimes.

Honestly, I found the concept of this once-in-three-years parade festival amazing. This gave me a chance to thank the citizens of Shin Makoku, as their Maou, for their support and loyalty towards this kingdom, and, for accepting an outsider like me as their ruler with open arms. Gazing at the excitement of the gathered crowd, as they watched the parade, I felt pride fill me.

 _Ah, these are my citizens,_ I thought.

Conrad, Gwendal and the others were leading their respective regiments, as we made our way through the streets of the kingdom. Anissina had her grand MA-powered device "Towering Giant Bot for Parade"-kun, version 58- yeah, don't ask- with Greta also aboard it. I tried convincing her, but then she pulled her trump card on me. No matter how many times it is, I'd gladly be defeated by those cute, puppy dog eyes. Also, she is under the protection of the Poison Lady as well, hence, she is in one of the most safest place.

Madam Cheri got a ride for herself too. A boat-shaped one, with "Love Freely" written on it's hull. She was addressing the crowd while wearing a gorgeous lavender and cream coloured dress, her emerald eyes shining like gems, flowers all around her, holding FanFan's hand.

As we proceeded, something caught my eyes. I nudged Wolfram and pointed to that direction with a fond smile on my face. I could feel Wolf mirror my expression as he too saw it.

In the crowd, there were two kids. A brunette one wearing a dark brown, buttoned down shirt and a light cloak on top of it. While the other one had light blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a sky blue tunic. Both looked a lot like the two who were looking at them.

"Look Wolf, little us", I said excitedly.

"Oh? What's that?"

Eh?

Wolfram's unexpected inquiry made me look at him, and following his finger, towards the anomaly Wolf found.

_Geh!_

What awaited my eyes was a buffed and muscular Günter, chewing his handkerchief while looking towards those cute kids. It was none other than our resident cosplayer and trusted spy, Josak.

 _Seriously, Gurrie-chan?_ , I thought as I looked at that scene, my lips twitching. Beside me, Wolfram was trying his best to control his laughter.

Control it, Yuuri, you are supposed to be a king. You cannot laugh all of a sudden!

Josak, noticing our gazes, looked at us and waved his handkerchief around, winking in the process. A mild chuckle left my lips.

"Don't loose your -pfft- focus -pfft-", Wolf said beside me.

You have no rights to say that! Don't confuse the tsukkomi here!

"You are laughing too!", I countered.

 _Ahem_ , he clears his throat.

"Then, how about this?", he proposed, as he proceeded to gather maryoku between his hands, making a small ball of fire.

"What are you doing?", I asked skeptically.

"A little diversion?"

Why are you framing it like a question?

Before I could process anything, he shot the ball of flame, now the size of a basketball, towards the sky. It flew up, shocking everyone gathered, till it burst into fragments and zoomed about, circling all around.

As the sparks sizzled down, I squinted slightly to see them. It looks like a... fairy?

_Huh?!_

I turned to Wolf, my eyes wide with surprise, as he too faced me. All around, the fairies popped like small fireworks, erupting cheers from the crowd.

"Better?", he smirked.

He genuinely left me speechless.

"You never cease to amaze me", I breathed out softly.

.  
.

Like this, the parade festival came to a close. After that, everyone went about with the clean up process.

As I headed towards my chamber, I heard footsteps approach me.

"How was the experience?", the bishounen asked, as he walked next to me.

"It was... gratifying", I started. "It felt great to interact with my citizens and thank them like this. Even if I couldn't go to every single one of them, I was still, personally, able to convey my gratitude to them. It made my determination to work towards the betterment of this country even more stronger", I said, as I recalled the feeling I got then, my fists clenched.

"Heh", an indulgent smile played on the third son's lips. "Not much of a rookie now, are you?"

He should smile more. It is too soon for wrinkle lines to form between his brows, like his stoic, elder brother. But, after all, he is eighty two years old, huh. It is only natural, huh. Even though he looks no older than me.

"Well, I have been the Maou for some time now."

Though, I guess I should thank him too. Wolfram's presence has always managed to ground me and at the same time let me grow.

"You should do that more often", I said.

"The fire trick?"

"That too- Hey, don't sweep it off as a trick! That was spectacular!"

He haulted and bowed slightly, his clear eyes holding my gaze. "As you wish, Your Majesty. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Stop teasing me, Lord von Beilefeld", I replied, pausing as well. "You are making me use formal speech again."

He is clearly doing it on purpose. Conrad is already formal enough, don't you start as well!

He suddenly leaned right beside my ear, his honey-blonde strands swaying gently. "You are too easy to tease", he snickered, his breath tickling me, warming my ears and cheeks.

Uahh! I almost punched him.

"Ah, Whatever!", I said, as I distanced myself, covering my right ear. Why does it feel so hot?

One of these days, I'll definitely find your weakness, wait for it!

"Let's go now, Greta is waiting!"

I increased my pace, Wolfram following suit, and, we walked down the corridors, bickering, like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> henachoko= rookie.  
> tsukkomi= straight man of a comedic duo, countering thr boke.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a kudos if you did! And, if you want to support MaruMa directly, and the Royal Couple, go ahead and read Kyou Kara Maou! S.
> 
> P.S: In my defence, only the Poison Lady is capable of naming her devices, not me.


End file.
